To Make You Believe
by Mizfit81
Summary: Proving people wrong is what she like to do. She's proved many people wrong showing she could make it to the big time. All but one. The one who no matter what says she doesn't belong here. With her friends by her side will she make her point? Will he finally accept she's where she belong. Or doesn't someone have feelings they can't accept.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that's been playing around in my head. How guys don't think women belong in the business. I'm not sure why, but it's just an idea. Please leave feedback. I don't know if I will keep going with it. As you already know, she's good friends with Colby/Seth. Who's Danny. I'm sure I gave more than enough clues to figure that one out. And more importantly who's the guy who made her life hell. We all know her names starts with the letter D, but I haven't come up with a name for her, or her on air name. Let me know what y'all think and if I should go on. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you can say you've finally made it. You've reached your goal. Made it to the top. It's one of the greatest feeling in the world, and I am in fact having that feeling tonight. I am just hours away from making my debut on WWE's flagstaff show, Monday Night Raw. No, I'm not a Diva. Though I am a trained wrestler, I took another path into the wrestling world. I am a commentator. No I am not the first woman commentator in this company, that title belongs to Renee, but I am the only woman commentator with a full wrestling background. Sixteen months ago my whole life changed when I got a call from the WWE offering me a developmental contract. Of course I jumped at it. Since then I've been working down on NXT as a full time commentator. Even though I've been with the company for over a year now I've never fully felt like I have reached my goal, til now.<p>

No I didn't grow up watching wrestling, no one in my family were fans. I didn't really know anything about it til I was in college. My roommate at the time dated a guy who wrestled at a small promotion and she talked me into going one Saturday night. Needless to say, I fell in love and not with one of the wrestlers. The following Monday I found myself looking for wrestling schools, something that my parents weren't too happy about. They said it was a waste of time, money and if it was what I wanted to do then I had to pay for it myself. Fine, that's what I did. It's a choice I'm glad I made and never let anyone talk me out of. I trained, and I trained hard. I worked my ass off in that ring, day in and day out. About two years into training I broke my leg, and was sidelined. Yeah, that sucked. While the company I was working for wasn't too happy with it, they found a way to use me. They used me as a commentator for their DVD's. Once I was ready to go back into the ring I didn't want to. I loved being a commentator so much that I "retired" from in ring work.

That was eight years ago and not a day goes by that regret it. I've got to work with some of the best talent there is out there on the Indie scene and I've watch some of these guys move into the WWE. Most I haven't seen since they've come here other's I keep in touch with. Yes, we may all work for the same company but that doesn't mean we see each other . I've even watched the one guy who made my life a living hell for over two years make it. I can't say I hate him, but I don't like him. For two years he reminded me day in and day out that I just didn't belong in this business. No matter what I did it just wasn't enough to prove to him that I belonged just as much as he did. We once had storyline together through a promotion where we had to work closely together. It had to look like we were a loving couple. Now, they saying acting is easy, but trust me when two people don't like each other it's one of the hardest things you will have to do. It ended when he "turned" his back and landed a DDT on me. None of the guys who worked there at the time ever seen me in the ring, honestly I don't know if they knew at the time I was trained, but they all told me how great I did at taking that DDT. Not him. He told me how stiff I was and didn't sell it right. I've looked back at the footage, and it was great. I pat myself on the back every time. Tonight will be the first time we will see each other since I left that company.

*_I can't wait to see you later!*_ I look at the text on my phone and smile. My oldest, and most dearest friend in this crazy business always knows how to make me smile. I haven't seen him since his wedding earlier this year so tonight will be special for two reasons.

*_Did you shave that thing on your face yet? Honestly I don't know how your wife kisses you with that. Yuck.*_ I text him back, throwing my phone into my bag. Making sure I got everything I leave my hotel room. I can hear the beep of my phone knowing he sent something back, I figure I will wait til I get to the arena to respond letting him know I'm there. The drive to the arena seems to take forever. Twenty minutes later I was wheeling in my suitcase, looking around in amazement at everything that was going on. I was on a mission to find Paul and get the script for the night. I remembered the text that was waiting for me so I stopped along a wall and dug my phone out of my bag.

*_She loves my beard, why you think she married me?*_

*_Still, yuck! I'm here, in the arena. Holy fuck it's a nut house*_ I tuck my phone into my back pocket and make my way down the hall. It doesn't take long til I bump into someone. No, when I say bump into someone I mean full on smack into them and fall on my ass. Way to go D! I look up to see just who I had bumped into and a smile grace my face. "Shit Colby, your chest is harder than a fucking rock. Take it easy with the crossfit."

"D! Ya ok? Sorry didn't see you. Wait, you're here. Does that mean what I think it means? Please tell me it's what i think it means." He rambles as he helps my sorry ass off the floor and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Yup. You're looking at the new RAW commentator. Could you ease up here champ, you're kinda crushing me and I'd like to make my debut tonight and not wait for my lungs to heal from your hug."

"Sorry." He says as he lets me out of the hug but keeps his right arm around my shoulders. "Do you know how great this is. I mean of course you do. But I mean this means we can hang out and shit like the old days. I do miss you. It's been almost a year since we've hung out. And we both work for the same company." I smile as he reminds me of all this. Colby and I both worked for ROH together and were close friends. We would sometimes travel together. Last year a few months after I signed he came down and we partied. But since then neither one of us had time off together to make any kind of plans. He grabs my bag and we start off down the hall, where to I have no idea.

"Yeah, I know. It's be rough staying in touch with you guys. The last time I seen Danny was at his wedding. Oh fuck, is he here yet?" I stop in a panic. Colby just laughs at me. He knows how close Danny and I are. Almost like brother and sister.

" Danny? I swear D, you're the only one who is allowed to call him that. Hell, his wife can't even call him that. He loves you."

"What's not to love, Col?" I elbow him in his ribs.

"Good point. I haven't met anyone who doesn't." Well, if he doesn's already know, there is someone who doesn't, and he's walking this way right now. I watch as he's walking towards us. A part of me hoping he doesn't realize who I am. Maybe the past can be the past. Maybe we can start fresh. He's only feet away from us, and he's looking at us.

"Colby!" He all but yells it. Damn, he's still loud as fuck. "Does your girl know you're fucking a rat?" My eyes bug out of my head as I look up at him. I don't know if I'm more shocked or disappointed in him. He looks me square in the eye, and that's the moment when he realizes just who I am. He's mirror mine, shocked that it's me. "D?" Colby looks between the two of us trying to figure out how we know each other. I just shake my head and free myself from him. I need to breathe. I take off down the hall, in search of what I wasn't sure. I just need away from that man.


	2. Lost smile

I could hear Colby yelling as I walked down the hall way. It didn't much matter what he said to the other man, it wouldn't make him change his mind. It also didn't matter what the other man said to Colby. Colby knows me well enough to know what's true and what is simply made up in someones head. I knew the two men were friends, Colby has talked about him more than once. I guess maybe I should have metioned the small fact that we knew each other. In all honesty I didn't really think we would be working together so it didn't much matter. Boy, was I wrong. I hope this didn't hurt their friendship. Wrestling is a hard place to find true, loyal friendships. I should know. I can count on one hand how many real friends I have in this business, Colby being one of them. This business is kinda like being back in high school, but maybe ever worse at times. You just never know when someone is being real or being fake, and sometimes you learn the hard way when they're being fake.

"For the love of everything blue and cute! Ugh." I say outloud to myself when I realize I left my suitcase with Colby. Today just wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. Wasn't it supposed to be a happy day? Ok, maybe it's not that bad, but seeing him and hearing the things that come from his mouth puts a small dampper on my day. I look around trying to figure out where I'm at and where I should be going. I need to find Paul. Yes, that's my mission. As I turn around I see a man leaning up against a wall laughing at me. I narrow my eyes at him. I don't know what he finds so funny. "Oh you think this is funny shit? Let me tell you something jockstrap, it's not. I really need to find Paul, so if you're done laughing wanna help a girl out." I cross my arms over my chest and burn holes into that stupid forehead.

" Haven't I upgraded to a better nickname than that?" He says as he moves off the wall.

"I would call you big head, but last time I did your girlfriend got this huge grin and shook her head saying *Oh yes he does.* It made me wanna upchuck." He busts up laughing as he throw his arm around my shoulder. I do everything I can not to cringe at this. "Come on, John help a girl out."

"It's this way. Come on I'll take you." We start walking back the way I had came from with his arm still around me. Now, most girls would love to have John Cena's arms around her but not me. I'm not a fan of Cena inring and knowing him outside the ring, well lets just say he's an ass. And that is me being nice. "Have you seen anyone yet?"

"Colby, that's it. I let Danny know I'm here but other than that no one knows. I didn't even tell Col I was called up. I think I may owe him a drink or ten. And I figured I'd see the girls here in a bit, ya know suprise them. Don't go and ruin it either!" If it's one thing I know about John Cena is that he has a big mouth. He can't keep a sercert to save his life. Just asked his so called best friend.

"I haven't seen Nikki yet. I think she's pissed at me, again. I know, what's new. I swear D I didn't do anything this time. It's like she went the bed the other night happy and the next morning she was mad. Women. I don't understand them." He looks sadly down at me. I know he loves Nikki, but I also know they have alot of problems.

"You don't say? Well I can't help you. Haven't talked to her in a while. Like at least a week. So whatever you did I don't know about. Just remember, she loves you and she gave up alot to be with you and make you happy. Maybe you should return that favor somehow, and you know what I'm talking about." We stop in front of a door and I can hear Paul's big mouth behind it. "Well we're here. Thanks John, maybe you're not as bad as I think you are. Nah." I smile at him as I knock on the door. Almost as soon as my hand hit the door for the second time Paul opens it. He motions for me to step inside. I wave at John as I do.

My meeting with Paul went smoothly. I got my script for the night and was told I would be playing the part of the heel commentator. I've worked both face and heel, but i prefer being heel. I think it's so much easier to be a bitch and get paid for it. I left the office and needed to figure out where Colby was so I could get my suitcase. I wanted to put it off as long as I could because I knew he would wanna know why two of his closest friends didn't get along. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to send Colby a quick text. I had three missed text from Danny and one from Colby. I was torn as to which person's I should read first. Figuring I would buy some more time I read all the ones from Danny first and replied letting him know that I would make my way to catering to say hi and and surprise his wife. Then I read Cobly's

*_Danica, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but one of you will give me answers tonight. Being I've known you the longest and I have more trust in you, I expect you to give it to me straight. I got your bag with me, it's in men's locker room. You can get it whenever you want. Umm just knock first. By the way you owe me beer and lots of it chick.*_ I kinda half smile at this text. I decide to text him back.

*_Ugh, really my real name, so uncool of you. You'll get your answers. Tonight after the show, hotel bar? Drinks are on me. I'll come by the locker room soon to get it I'm gonna go see Danny and wifey poo first." _ I hit send and go in search of catering.


	3. Old Friends

"Danny!" I yell as soon as I spot him in catering. Many heads look up at me wondering who I was talking to. As soon as he realizes it's me he stands up and starts making his way to me. I take off in a sprint running towards him. When I make it to him he picks me in a hug and spins me around. I burry my head into his chest. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you!" I say with my head still burried into his chest. I can feel him laughing. He places me back down on my feet and looks at me.

"You know I've missed you too, shorty. We got a lot to catch up on, in person. But first you better go say hi to my wife, I can feel her burning holes into the back of my head." I look around him to see Brie with her arms crossed glaring. I bust up laughing as I make my way to her. Since she starting dating Danny we have become very close, almost like a sister to me. She opens her arms to ingulf me in a hug when I am finally close enough.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gonna be here." She says as she lets go.

"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well, that you did." We sat down at the table they had been sitting at. Everyone else seemed to go back whatever they were doing before I came in. "So, this may sound dumb but I'm gonna ask it. How long you here for?"

"Well, I've been called up. I'm replacing John on Monday's. So for the forseeable future."

"Wow. That's great. You know you're taveling with us, right?"

"Brie, honey give her some time to get her footing. She knows if she wants to travel with us she is more than welcomed to. But remember, we're not her only friends here."

"Oh, yeah! Have you seen Colby? I bet he's more excited than we are. Knowing how close you two are, and if you let him have his way you'll be traveling with him." Brie says smiling at me. She had this crazy idea that Colby and I are more than just friends. Even though he has a girlfriend, who he's been talking about marrying. She believes we would make the perfect couple.

"Yes, I ran into him earlier. He wasn't happy I didn't tell him about being called up. Owe him beer of course. And when it comes to traveling, I'm only needed on Mondy so I won't be tagging along with anyone."

"What about the house shows, shorty?"

"As far as I know I won't be needed on them right now. And I will still be doing some work down on NXT. So just Monday's and of course PPV's." I smile

"Well look at you making up to the PPV's! I'm so proud of you, shorty. You always said you were going to make it, and you did. We need to go out one night to celebrate. We'll make it a date!"

"Good idea baby. And we can get Colby to come along too. You know, since you guys are so close." I have to give it to Brie, she tries.

"I'd love that. It is a date. We'll plan something, and soon. I'm sure Colby would love to come if its a day we're already on the road and doesn't take any time away for Kelsey." I used his girlfriends name, trying to get Brie to remember that little fact.

"Of course. Brie, honey I know you understand how hard it can be away from the person you love the most. We wouldn't want Colby to lose more time with Kelsey." Thank you, Danny! He knows better than anyone that I would never see Colby as anything more than just a friend.

"Well, maybe he wouldn't mind as much as you think he would."

"And this is where I say it was great seeing you both, but I gotta go find my bag and get ready for my debut. My debut!" I say standing up hugging Brie and then Danny. "I love you both, lots. But Brie, it's never gonna happen. Get over it." Before she has a chance to say anything I turn and make my way out of catering. I know she means well, but she should also understand where I stand on this subject. I'm sure we will have another talk about this in the near future. I made my way down to where the ring was. Stagehands were still setting things up for the night. Colby and another man was in the ring going over some moves. I choose to sit a few rows back watching them. Colby always amazed me in the ring. So gracefull. It took me a moment to realize just who the other man was. I rolled my eyes. I sat there a few more minutes just watching the two. As mush as I didn't want to admit it, the guy who was good back when we worked together was even better now. I wouldn't lie, I'd like to see these two fued in the ring . I could picture it now.

I don't know how long I was lost in thought but when I looked up both men were leaning on the ropes looking at me. Colby had a goofy smile on his face while the other looked, well he looked amuzed. I slowly made my way down to the ring, leaning on it I looked up at the two. One was a great friend, the other as asshole, but I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. "You two should fued it'd make for great tv."


	4. Buzz kill

I have never once in all the years that I've known Colby have felt this awkward. Here we were sitting across from each other in a booth at the the hotels bar. Beer in hand, he was looking at me waiting for my answer to the question he just asked. I slowly took a drink of my beer before sitting it back down on the table. Sighing, I looked up at him. "We worked together, years ago. Didn't get along. That's it. I swear there's nothing more. I never said anything before because it didn't matter." I picked up my bottle and downed what was left it. "Water under the bridge. We're both adults, I'm sure we can work together without issue."

"You're forgetting one detail here D, I know you. I know you better than you know yourself at times. I know when you're hiding something. Truth D." Colby picked up his bottle finishing it off as well. I waved to the girl for her to bring us another round. Coby studied me, trying to figure out what part I was leaving out. Then it was we like a lightbulb when off in his head, eyes wide I couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next. "You slept with him!"

"Oh my god Coby, for the love of everything blue and cute. That's what you came up with? No I didn't sleep with him. Gross, just gross. You know my rule and you know I never break my rule."

"Well, yeah, true you got your rule. But for all I know he's the reason for the rule. If you didn't knock boots with him then what is it?"

"He's not the reason for my rule, I've had that rule before I ever even met Jon Good. And even if I didn't have that rule there's not a chance in hell that I would sleep with that asshole. "Thank god the girl brought us new beers. I picked mine up downing about half of it in one go. Colby sat there eyeing me waiting for me to go on. "Oh stop looking at me like that. You know he's an asshole."

"He can be. He can also be a pretty nice guy, when he wants to me."

"Ha! Him nice? And I'm a playboy playmate." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Could be if you wanted to be, D. You know that. So stop pussy footing around and tell me why you don't like Jon."

I sigh, there's no use he's just going to keep on me about it. I guess I owe him the answers he wants. "We worked together, even had a storyline. A hot one at that. But as good as we were in front of the crowds, in was more of an act than normal. From day one Jon told me I didn't belong there. I wasn't good enough to be there. Made my life hell for two years at that place. No, it wasn't the only place either of us was working at the time. But only place we worked together. I doubt any of them there at the time even knew I was trained. Jon would tell me all the time I slept my way in. Into what? I was a god damn commentator! Still am. One of the best I might add. When our storyline ended, I took a DDT from him, he said it was the worse DDT ever and I couldn't even sell it. So, yeah that's pretty much it."

Cobly just sat there for a few. I waved the girl down again, I needed another beer. I felt like this night was never ending. "Um, you going to say something, anything?" I finally asked.

"I...I don't know what to say. He really thought you slept your way into being a commentator?"

"I guess. I don't really know. You'd have to aske him." I picked up the new beer as he pulled his phone out and started pressing buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Asking him." Was all he said. I sat with my eyes wide and mouth gapped open. He was really doing this now, with me sitting right here? Wasn't this something he should do in person. I down what was left of my beer, waving for another one. I have drank this much in a long while, and would be feeling in the morning no doubt. "How many have you had D?"

"I lost count. Doesn't matter. I have a late flight and can sleep in and it's only..." I look down at watch seeing what time it is. "2:30. I'm good. Besides, now I'm dying to the answer."

"Because most girls get into the business to fuck wrestlers." I whipped my head around to see Jon standing there. Looking down at me. "Why should I think you were any different. Because you knew a little about something? Because you trained your ass off? Because no matter how much you said you didn't? Nah, I looked at you just like I looked at every other rat." He sat down next to Colby. Waving to the girl to bring him a beer. "You're the only chick in the company I didn't sleep with.

"You didn't try!" I turned to look at Colby. "Why is this asshole down here fucking my day even more?

"I just told him where I was at. Didn't think he'd show up."

"Well my buzz is gone. Gone I say! Ugh, your such an asshole. Why can't you go fuck off somewhere other than here? Can't you see my friend and I are having a date." I flip Jon off as I get up. I can't take looking at him any longer than I have too, and today I've had to look at him too much. "Well seeing buzz kill here ruined my night, I'm heading to bed. Tell Kelsey I said hi, and that I miss her cute little face."

"Danica, sit back down, now!" I glare at Colby for using my real name. But I do as he says. "You two may not like each other, but there will be times you will have to deal with each other." He puts his hand as I try to say something. "No, let me finish. Outside of work. I'm friends with both of your asses, and I'm not about to pick a side. Jon, I can tell you without any doubt D didn't sleep with anyone to get anywhere. If you took the time to get to know her, you would know that. You would also realize she has rules, rules she don't break and not for the lack of people trying." He smirks over at me at that comment. I know I blushed. "And D, I know you're a hardass and when you don't like someone you become a bitch that I wouldn't want to cross. But I'm telling you, Jon can be nice, when he wants to be. So both of you sit there, and don't say anything unless it's something nice and drink this damn beer." With that he picked up his bottle, downed it and wave to the girl to bring another round.

"Soooo, Danica huh?" At that I pick up my purse and storm out of the hotel bar. I'm gonna kill Colby for letting that asshole know my name.


	5. Wake up call

I don't know who the fuck is knocking on my door at...7:15 in the morning but whoever it is I'm gonna kill em. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and making my way to the door. I don't bother to look thru the peep hole to see who it is. "What! Do you know what time it is?." I ask as Brie pushes pass me and make her way into my room sitting on my bed. I shut the door turning to look at her. "You do realize it's 7:17 in the morning and I was sleeping, right? This better be important"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with Bryan and I before we take off. I think Nikki and John will be joining us as well. And thought we'd asked Colby too. But seeing as you're in a shitting mood this morning. Wait, are you hungover?" I roll my eyes at her and make my way into the bathroom. Washing my face and brushing my teeth. "So who did you go with last night?" I made my way back into the bedroom shedding my shirt and shorts looking for something else to put on.

"Colby. I owed him beer. We hung out at the bar downstairs for a few hours after the show. Nothing more, Brie. Don't go making a big deal out of it. It'll happen more than just last night. Ya know, we are friends, Like Danny and I. Nothing else." I say pulling a pair of jeans on. "Where we having breakfast at?"

"D, can I ask you something?" I look up at her giving a nod to go ahead. "I know you have your rule and all, but have you ever thought about breaking it, just once? Don't look at me like that. It's just that as long as I've known you you've been single. Not that it's a bad thing, but wouldn't you like to find someone to well ya know?

"Fuck?" I asked and she nods. " Brie, I have sex. Maybe not as much as you, but I do. As for my rule, no I've never not once thought about breaking it. It works for me and has for almost ten years now. I know it worked out for you, but it doesn't always. And I don't want to start a relationship with someone I work with for it to end badly. Then there's drama. No thank you."

"I just think you should think about it. Not saying a full blown out relationship, but maybe a fuck buddie. It wouldn't hurt for you to get laid every now and again." She shrugs. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"Um, a few weeks ago?" It's more of a question than an answer. She eyes me, knowing I'm lying. "Shit Brie, stop that. I don't know maybe a month or so ago when I went to see Julie in Jersey for her birthday."

"So that's the problem. You need a good fuck." I just roll my eyes at her. "We need to find someone for this job. Let's see who's single and willing to mingle." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"No! I mean it. I'm not sleeping with anyone I work with. Not now, not ever. Get it out of your brain. Not happening." I cross my arms over my chest. I can't believe she's doing this. She knows my stand on this. "Brie, really don't."

"Ugh, fine D. But you know I'm right, you just need laid. It'll make you a nicer person." Thankfully there was a knock at the door. "You expecting someone?"

"No, I don't even wanna be awake right now." I make my way to the door opening. Well, if I wasn't already in a bad mood, I was now.

"Good morning Danica." I glared at my unwelcomed guest. He pushed past me and made his way into my room. Who the fuck does he think he is? "Brie, nice to see you. How's the hubby?"

"What the fuck do you want? Better question, why the fuck are you in my room, Jon?"

"You let me in. Did you forget that quickly Danica?"

"I did not let you in, you let yourself in, Jonathon! And if you don't mind, we're getting ready to grab breakfast befor Brie and Danny leave. So, get out."

"Ouch! Someone's in a pissy mood this morning. I'd ask who pissed in your Wheaties, but you haven't ate yet. So, must of gotten up on the wrong side of the bed." I rolled my eyes at him. I think he lives for this. He knows how to crawl under my skin and staying bugging the ever loving shit out of it. "So, where we going to eat?

"Oh fuck no. Fucking hell to the fucking no. You are not going with us."

"The cafe down on the corner. It's small and quite." Remind me to punch Brie in her fucking face. I just gape at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Brie? What the fuck?"

"It's just breakfast, with friends. You and Jon apparently know each other. So what's the big deal D?

"Yes, Brie we know each other. But as you can clearly tell we don't get along. And I don't plan on getting along with him."

"Didn't you just promise Colby you and I would try and get along for his sake?

"No I didn't. I simply agreed not to say anything to you because I know I can't be nice. So, fuck off." I was too busy glaring at Jon that I missed the fact Brie was texting someone. "This is just pointless. Fuck my life. I swear I thought I'd never have to see you agian in my life. And oh look you're standing in my hotel room making my life hell again. I think you get off on it. Really I do. Do you like fucking with my head?"

"Oh yeah, that's what I live for. Get a grip. You're the one making your life hell because you won't let go of the past. Me? I'm over. You can move on anytime you like. The grass is greener over here, Danica."

"Fuck you. And stop calling me that. You're a fucking ass. Not the asshole the whole fucking ass! God I can't stand you. Ugh. Fuck you Jon, just fuck you!" I took off out my hotel room. Yes, MY hotel room, leaving Jon and Brie in there. I kinda feel sorry for Brie, she has no idea what any of that was all about. I skipped out on breakfast. I ended in the hotel gym, alone with my thoughts. I felt bad I didn't see my friends off but I couldnt be around him any longer. For the life of me I just can't get past what happened all those years ago. Maybe the small fact that he hasn't said sorry yet bothers me. Did I really want him to say sorry. Did I at all want to forgive him? Did I want to try to get along with him for Colby's sake? Fuck me! I can't even answer my own questions at this point. I was finished with my workout, and made my way back to my room. Thankfully it was empty. Even though it had been hours, who knows about Jon he could have hung around. Grabbing my phone off the night stand I looked at it. Twenty two texts. Well damn! I skimed them. Nothing too important I needed to reply to, til I seen one from Brie. Yup, I'm gonna kick her ass!

*_Dude, you and Jon are so fucking hot for each other it's almost sick. I give it a month and you two will be fucking. I'd bet money on it. Oh wait it did. Anywhooooo I love you D, remember that. So that's why I'm gonna say this: Whatever it is that makes you think you hate Jon, get over it, cause he sure as hell doesn't hate you. He was eye fucking you as you chewed his ass out. Get it girl. PS I heard he fucks like a champ lol wink wink.*_


End file.
